


Good Strategy

by kassica15



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gundalian
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: Floria w końcu odważyła się poprosić swojego rodzica o to, aby ten pozwolił jej się wykazać. To co później się wydarzy, wywróci świat Nurzaka o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni.





	Good Strategy

Nurzak studiował uważnie holograficzny obraz przyszłego pola walki. Mieli z Gillem zebrać skan pierwszej osłony. Podzielenie zadań było więc bardzo proste: wraz z Sabatorem mieli zająć się odwracaniem uwagi Rycerzy Zamkowych, natomiast Gillowi i Krakixowi zostawił nudne ślęczenie pod barierą.

Pogłaskał się po brodzie, przenosząc w myślach na pole bitwy. W swojej wizji triumfująco łamał linię wroga po czym niszczył energetyczną kopułę, pozyskując przy tym kolejne ziemie zgodnie z poleceniem młodego cesarza. Uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.

Pomysł Barodiusa, by najechać Neathię, był szalony. Ale Nurzak odkrywał też jasne strony tego szaleństwa. Pomimo upływu lat, walki wciąż sprawiały mu taką samą przyjemność jak w dniu jego pierwszego pojedynku. Chrapliwy śmiech Sabatora wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

Jego bakugan śmiał się tylko w dwóch sytuacjach, a skoro nie pokonywali właśnie znienawidzonego wroga, to musiało oznaczać...

\- Co tutaj robisz? - spytał szorstko, rzucając spojrzeniem za siebie.

Młoda kobieta, na której to dłoni wygodnie rozsiadł się Sabator, podeszła bliżej patrząc na ojca wyzywająco. Przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy, choć jej zielone oczy wciąż błyszczały zdradzając wysokie rozemocjonowanie.

\- Zgodnie z jego prośbą przyprowadziłam mistrza Sabatora do ciebie, mistrzu Nurzaku. - Cały profesjonalizm jednak zniknął, gdy znów się uśmiechnęła i podeszła dużo bliżej niż obowiązujące ich stanowiska zezwalały, prawie podając mu bakugana do ręki. A potem zamiast oddalić się, weszła mu pod łokieć, wpychając między niego a holograficzną mapę. - Co takiego będziesz robić, tato?

\- Załatwiać sprawy cesarstwa - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, ale zaraz poczuł na sobie pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.

\- Nie jestem już dzieckiem, mistrzu. Powiem więcej - jako twój potencjalny następca powinnam wiedzieć, na czym polegają twoje zadania. - Widział po tonie i sposobie w jaki to wypowiedziała, że musiała ćwiczyć tak elokwentne przejście na drażniący ją temat.

Nie mógł jednak nie zgodzić się całkowicie z jej uwagą. Jego mała córeczka już od dawna nie była mała. Potwierdzały to spojrzenia kolejnych osób, szczególnie płci męskiej, które podążały za jego podopieczną nawet wtedy, gdy on był tuż obok. Jednak Nurzak był wojownikiem i nawet z myślą, że jego córka nie jest już wpatrującą się w niego jak w obrazek dziewczynką, zamierzał walczyć. Póki jeszcze mógł.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu Florii, odpychając córkę od mapy i przysłaniając jej ją z groźnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jako potencjalny następca nie powinnaś wpychać nosa w sprawy cesarstwa bez mojego wyraźnego pozwolenia lub polecenia. - Najmocniej zaakcentował słowo "potencjalny".

\- Ale mistrzu Nurzaku! - wykrzyknęła tonem, którym raczyła go od kiedy zaczął wprowadzać jej nowe zakazy i nakazy, wraz z kolejnymi latami wspólnego życia. Wcześniej było to raczej swojskie oburzone "tato". Dopiero odkąd zgodził się wziąć córkę w szeregi przyszłego Zgromadzenia, dołączył do tego ten tytuł.

Splótł ręce na piersi, unosząc dumnie głowę i nic sobie nie robiąc z błagalnego spojrzenia. Liczył na to, że jego wyraźna odmowa sprowokuje założoną z góry reakcję - tupnięcie nogą i ucieczkę. Zamiast tego Floria zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę, najwyraźniej próbując sobie przypomnieć inne argumenty.

\- Właściwie, to moglibyśmy dać jej się wykazać. - Przesunął spojrzenie z twarzy córki na kulkę na swoim ramieniu. Czy ta dwójka zawiązała jakiś spisek przeciwko niemu? Ufał Sabatorowi, ale ten od zawsze wykazywał olbrzymią słabość do Florii.

\- "Wykazać?" - powtórzył, dając sygnał, że chce rozwinięcia tematu.

\- W końcu czeka nas zadanie, które będzie wymagało dużego nakładu sił. Każda para rąk walcząca naszą domeną może się przydać. - Nurzak zmarszczył brwi. Coś mu tu poważnie nie grało.

\- Ładnie powiedziane, Sabator, tyle że zapomniałeś o jednym mankamencie - moja "następczyni" nie posiada bakugana. - Choć się przy tym nie uśmiechnął, to w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć nutkę zwycięstwa. Był górą, tak jak lubił.

\- Posiadam! - Floria gwałtownie wcięła się w jego wypowiedź, łapiąc się podsuniętego przez Sabatora tematu jak tonący brzytwy. Mistrz Subttery zaczął coraz wyraźniej dostrzegać powiązanie między bakuganem, a córką.

Zmrużył oczy, w ciszy przyglądając się swojemu bakuganowi, po czym przeniósł wzrok na córkę.

\- "Posiadasz?" - powiedział to już bardziej kpiącym tonem.

Floria była w tej kwestii jak stereotypowa kobieta w sklepie z ubraniami: żaden jej nie pasował, a jak już jakiegoś znajdowała to rozstawali się szybko. Z jednej strony wywoływało to jego zniecierpliwienie, a z drugiej ulgę.

Tymczasem "następczyni" sięgnęła do kieszeni i podstawiła mu pod nos inną brązową kulkę, która teraz otworzyła się, prezentując pełnię kształtów. Rozpoznał w niej jednego ze standardowych bakuganów, jakimi walczy żołnierska chołota. Nic wielkiego, co pomogłoby się wybić w zawodzie.

\- Subttera Glotronoid, mistrzu. To zaszczyt pana poznać. - Bakugan miał całkiem miły dla ucha głos, co Nurzak uznał za powód dla którego jego córka mogłaby się nim zainteresować.

\- Widzisz? Mogę ci pomóc! Tak naprawdę pomóc! Proszę... - To ostatnie powiedziała dużo ciszej dając wybrzmieć drzemiącej w słowie desperacji.

Jej przyjaciele, z którymi się wychowała i spędzała czas teraz zaczęli zajmować ważne posady państwowe i naprawdę sprawować swoje funkcje. Tylko ona pozostawała z boku, uwięziona na swoim poprzednim stanowisku. Wiedziała że ojciec ją kocha całym swoim sercem. Ale nie zmieniało to tego, że nie tyle podcinał, co praktycznie wyrywał jej skrzydła. I było to tak widoczne, że nawet Sabator, który przecież cały czas trzymał stronę jej ojca, teraz zdecydował się pomóc.

Ciężkie westchnienie Nurzaka przerwało ciszę, która między nimi zapadła.

\- Dobrze, będziecie towarzyszyć nam w tej wyprawie. - Uniósł dłoń, by powstrzymać jej radosny pisk. - Ale masz wykonywać wszystkie moje rozkazy. Jeśli powiem atak - atakujesz, jeśli powiem odwrót - jesteś pierwszą, która znika z pola walki. Rozumiemy się?

\- Tak jest, mistrzu Nurzaku! - odpowiedziała poważnie, stukając obcasem, a na jej twarzy znów pojawił się uśmiech. Może wreszcie będzie mogła udowodnić ojcu, że nie zrobi głupoty zostawiając jej obowiązki mistrza Subttery w Zgromadzeniu.

Oczyma wyobraźni już widziała jak ten idzie wraz z nią przed oblicze cesarza. Potem klęka na kolano i przyznaje mu, że właśnie zrozumiał, iż musi wreszcie udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Ale będzie mógł to zrobić ze spokojem w sercu, ponieważ ona - Floria Burr udowodniła mu, iż jest godną zastąpienia go w tej roli. Wtedy światło padnie na nią razem z konfetti i... chyba troszkę się zagalopowała.

Zaraz też podsunęła się z powrotem do ojca, tym razem zaglądając mu przez ramię razem z nowym towarzyszem, by dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Zamiast tego statek ruszył, a ojciec zajął się wprowadzaniem parametrów do teleportacji. Po kilku minutach znaleźli się nad zniszczoną powierzchnią Gundalii. Po potwierdzeniu zgodności teleportacyjnej ze statkiem Pyrusa, oba pojazdy weszły w nadprzestrzeń.

***

Floria osłoniła dłonią oczy. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miała kontakt z tak dużą ilością światła, do tego sprawiającego, że robiło jej się ciepło. Nagle narzuta na sukience wydała jej się nieprzyjemnie grzać plecy, choć przecież na Gundalii była rzeczą modną i potrzebną.

\- Co... co właściwie mam robić? - spytała ojca, gdy wreszcie mogła zabrać dłoń wraz z przesunięciem się statku Gilla na prowadzenie i rzucenie zbawiennego cienia.

\- Mamy odwrócić uwagę Rycerzy Zamkowych w momencie gdy Gill zajmie się skanowaniem pierwszej osłony. - Nurzak podrzucił w dłoni już zamkniętego Sabatora, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Już nie mógł się doczekać gromienia słabych śmieciowych bakuganów Haosu, którymi posługiwali się tutejsi obrońcy.

\- To wydaje się proste! - przyznała, sama patrząc na zajmującego jej ramię bakugana.

Dzisiejszy dzień był nagromadzeniem pierwszych razów: pierwszy raz w promieniach słonecznych, pierwszy raz na obcej planecie, pierwsza walka z nowym bakuganem i pierwsza szansa na pokonanie masy przeciwników. Bo to przecież było oczywiste, że nawet nie mając odpowiedniego doświadczenia, mając takiego ojca musiała być najlepsza.

\- Tak. A waszym zadaniem jest zabezpieczać nasze tyły.

\- W sensie? - Zwrot "zabezpieczać tyły" brzmiał dla niej bardzo niekorzystnie i już obawiała się rozwinięcia.

\- W sensie: ty i twój bakugan podążacie za Sabatorem. - Właśnie tego się obawiała.

\- Mistrzu... - zaczęła, ale w tym momencie zauważyła migotanie po drugiej stronie piaszczystego wąwozu. Rycerze Zamkowi właśnie przybyli bronić swojej planety.

Floria poczuła dziwny ucisk w brzuchu, gdy patrzyła na te wściekłe zacięte twarze wojowników obcej rasy. Nagły strach sparaliżował ją tak, że nie była w stanie drgnąć. Może jednak lepiej by było gdyby nie próbowała zastąpić ojca...

\- Zaczęło się. Jesteś gotowy, Sabator? - Nurzak nie zauważył zmiany w zachowaniu córki.

\- Ja zawsze jestem gotowy! - odpowiedział jego bakugan. Po standardowej formułce wielki byk pojawił się przed nimi, rycząc straszliwie. Pochylił się w stronę wojownika, który z pierwszej ręki chciał doświadczać wspaniałości wojennej zawieruchy. Ich przeciwnicy nie zostawali w tyle i biało-żółte bestie ruszyły do ataku.

\- Super moc aktywacja! Dziki Brucam! - Sabator wbił się w szereg białych bakuganów, gwałtownie rozrzucając je na boki.

Floria dalej jednak stała, z delikatnie otwartymi ustami, patrząc na to co się przed nią działo. To... to nie przypominało walk bakuganów jakie znała.

"Czy on zawsze był taki... brutalny?" - Nigdy nie poznała bakugana ojca od tej strony.

Zawsze wydawał jej się miły i sympatyczny, do tego lubił z nią żartować. Czy to możliwe, że tak bardzo się co do niego myliła? Do nich obu? Czy to jeszcze był jej ojciec?

\- Florio, musimy działać - poczuła ukłucie, gdy Glotronoid nacisnął na jej policzek.

Oprzytomniała potrząsając głową. Chciała się wykazać, to ma wreszcie okazję.

\- Tak, musimy! - Złapała go w dłoń, wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Bakugan bitwa! Bakugan start! Naprzód, Subttera Glotronoid! - Po krótkim namyśle również znalazła się na ramieniu swojego bakugana. Skoro jej ojciec mógł tak działać, ona nie będzie gorsza.

***

Walka okazała się dużo trudniejsza niż Florii z początku się wydawało. Czasami musiała ratować się łapaniem za wypustki na ramieniu Glotronoida, aby nie spaść na ziemię. Już

miała dość. Słońce paliło i oślepiało, ubranie ciążyło, pot spływał jej po całym ciele, piach dostawał się do oczu i nosa... jakby sama planeta dawała do zrozumienia, że to nie jest miejsce dla niej. A jeszcze mieszkańcy jakoś nie bardzo chcieli zaakceptować, że ktoś może ich najeżdżać, atakując co chwilę ich szeregi w desperackiej próbie odepchnięcia wroga.

To nie miało tak wyglądać. W raportach to wszystko było prostsze, suche, nawet trochę nie interesujące. Zbiór liczb i nazw, które nie miały dla niej większego znaczenia. Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że każda ta liczba jest okupowana takim wysiłkiem?

Potwornie nie chciała tu być i chyba tylko fakt, że nie mogła stchórzyć przed ojcem i Gillem, powstrzymywał ją przed przeniesieniem się na okręt Subttery. Wiedziała, że jeśli to zrobi już na zawsze zostanie pod ojcowskim kloszem. Choć w sumie... może to i lepiej?

\- Masz natychmiast wesprzeć Gilla. - Głos ojca na chwilę ją ogłuszył, wyrywając z przemyśleń. Przycisnęła rękę do komunikatora, odpowiadając na kolejny atak ze strony nieznanego jej bakugana. To już z resztą w tym momencie nie miało dla niej znaczenia.

\- Ja? - spytała ledwo panując nad łamiącym się głosem - Ale...

\- Jak widzisz, jesteśmy z Sabatorem zajęci, więc rusz się do cholery. - Ojciec nigdy jeszcze do niej nie mówił w taki sposób. Obróciła się w jego stronę, by zobaczyć jak Sabator faktycznie jest zablokowany przez współpracujące dwa słabsze bakugany. A podobno Neathianie ze swoim pokojowym koegzystowaniem nie byli w stanie nawiązać cieplejszych relacji z bakuganami i umieć nimi walczyć...

\- Tak jest, ojcze. - powiedziała więc tylko - Glotronoid, mamy zadanie do wykonania. Ruszaj!

***

\- ... tak więc pomimo znaczących strat, udało nam się zebrać skan pierwszej osłony Neathian. - Gill skończył składać raport, podnosząc wzrok na zajmującego tron Barodiusa. Cesarz wydawał się pogrążony w rozmyślaniach.

Nurzak wpatrywał się tępo w podłogę przed sobą. Chciał już po prostu stąd wyjść, choćby miał obrazić tym samego cesarza. To wszystko nie mogło się dziać naprawdę, niech zaraz zadzwoni alarm, niech Floria obudzi go znad papierów, niech...

\- Spotkała nas wielka strata. - Powoli podniósł wzrok na Barodiusa, czekając na to co jeszcze powie. - Floria była... naprawdę niecodzienną Gundalianką. Ale w ten urzekający sposób, zgodzicie się ze mną, prawda? - Nurzak przesunął wzrokiem po kiwających głowami członkach. Czy ten gówniarz, któremu czytał bajki na dobranoc, teraz próbuje go obrazić? Pouczać?

Wnikliwie przyglądał się twarzy Barodiusa, może nawet za bardzo, bo cesarz skonfrontował się z nim spojrzeniem. Nie był pewien, czy widzi w nich współczucie, czy może litość. Albo zawoalowaną pogardę.

\- Jednakże... nie możemy pozwolić by poświęcenie naszej przyjaciółki poszło na marne. Dlatego naszym nadrzędnym celem dalej pozostaje pokonanie Neathian i zdobycie Świętej Kuli. - Nurzak wyprostował mocniej głowę, patrząc na reakcję innych. Dopiero teraz zauważył coś oczywistego - nie tylko Floria się zmieniła.

To już nie były te młokosy, które mogły najwyżej sprzedać sobie sójkę w bok. Teraz byli inni, groźniejsi, obcy. Uderzył go brak jakiejkolwiek przyjaznej twarzy, którą mógłby nazwać choćby sojusznikiem. Ani też współczucia, choć przecież spora ich część wychowała się razem z nią. Przeniósł wzrok na Airzela, który stał z zamkniętymi oczyma. Floria nie raz mówiła mu, że "Airzel to, tamto...", a ten teraz nie miał nawet odwagi spojrzeć mu w twarz. Albo nie chciał pokazać Nurzakowi jak bardzo go za to nienawidzi. Choć mistrz Subttery wątpił by nienawiść mistrza Ventusa mogła być jakkolwiek porównywana do tej, która gniotła jego samego.

\- Możesz odejść, Nurzak. Dobrze się spisałeś. - Cesarz usiadł wygodniej na tronie, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Kazariny, aby spytać o sprawy związane z osłoną.

Poczuł falę nienawiści do Barodiusa. Trzy zdania. Życie jego córki było warte tylko trzy zdania kondolencji jego wysokości.

Nurzak podniósł się do pionu, po ostatnim pełnym szacunku, choć sztywnym, skłonie i opuścił pomieszczenie. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem, miał wrażenie ciążących mu kończyn. Zatrzymał się na balkonie, patrząc na panoramę Gundalii. Oparł ręce o gzyms po czym z jego trzewi wydostał się dławiony od śmierci dziecka krzyk. Ściśnięty wewnątrz niego, nabrał siły i niesiony echem brzmiał pełnią bólu, którą teraz odczuwał. Krzyczał, póki nie stracił do końca głosu.

\- M-mistrzu Nurzaku? - usłyszał przestraszony głos za sobą. Obejrzał się, ale dopiero po chwili zauważył skuloną postać za kolumną. Krawler nie miał nigdy szczęścia do spotkań z nim.

Otworzył usta aby coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął. Tu nie było już niczego do powiedzenia. Odszedł dalej, odprowadzany spojrzeniem przerażonego dziecka i zszokowanych strażników.


End file.
